A New Perspective
by Maria-Susan
Summary: Anna has to kill Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

A/N This is an old story that I'm re-posting under a different name cause of a heap of stuff.

**This is Mary-sue. Horribly. I wrote it when I was like 12. If you don't like that please don't leave a review saying "OMG your character's so Mary-Sue" Just go. Now. I said NOW!**

Disclaimer: HP's JK's Scorpio's Anthony Horowitz's and Anna is mine. (And Eion Colfer owns somthing too)

_-Parseltounge-_

Prologue

_**Anna Elizabeth Kilpatrick **_

_**Age: 16 **_

_**Job: Student**_

Not a description that would strike fear into most people's hearts. The sight of her wouldn't either: tall, slim, sky-blue eyes and wavy brown hair. In fact if you saw her you may even walk up to her and say hello she would probably be very nice and may tell you that she is a 16 year old student who lives in New Zealand with her parents, older sister and pet dog.

All lies.

Wanna know the truth?

_**Anna Elizabeth Kilpatrick**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Job: Assassin, Currently employed with Scorpio **_

_**Success rate: 100**_

_**Number of successful kills: 14**_

_**Training and Qualifications:**_

_**Graduate of Madam Ko's Academy**_

_**Black Belt in Taekwando**_

_**Black Belt in Karate**_

_**Black belt in Kickboxing**_

_**Grade 11 Archery **_

_**Grade 14 knife fighting**_

Scared now?

Probably. Now let's meet her. She's just about to get her next assignment.

Scorpio British HQ 

London

Nile's Office

"Harry Potter?"

Anna glanced up at Nile. He shifted uneasily. Nothing new. Nile had been in a state of unease for 25 years which is probably who he was the best in the business. Unless of course you counted the pretty 14 year old sitting across from him.

"I am aware of the boy's standing in your world but it is all the more reason to have a witch on this job."

"Come again?" Anna was almost never confused and she didn't like this one bit.

"Our contact requested a witch or wizard and Tom is out on the Wilson assignment, besides Mr. Potter has many enemies within the magical community so we will not be suspected" he smiled "Not that we ever are."

Anna sighed "How much?"

Nile grinned when an assassin requested a price it was as good as accepted "40,000 pounds."

Anna gasped "40,000 wow they must want him bad."

Nile nodded "They do. Some people called Death Eaters."

Anna grimaced neither she nor Scorpio took sides on anything magical or no and worked only for the size of the pay. But it didn't mean you had to like everybody.

Scorpio HQ

Anna's Quarters

"_So who?"_

"_-Harry Potter."_

"_Ah The Boy Who Lived, Nagini speaks of him."_

"_Will you come?"_

"_Yes the boy is a Speaker there are few now. It may be nice to have some intelligent conversation-for a while at least."_

"_Egg."_

"_I assume you are using the killing curse: Avada Kedavra?"_

"_Yep, but at least this time the people who investigate will know it: stupid muggles."_

"_Good night then."_

"_Night."_

Anna pulled the blankets over her and lay down to sleep as above her a blue snake slithered away to hunt.

--

A/N: like it? hate it? Please review this is my first fic but constructive criticism is nice. I would also like to say that it was necessary to devote this chapter to Anna but you will see plenty of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean (Yes Dean!) later.

P.S. A speaker is what snakes call parselmouths


	2. The Hunt begins

_Parseltounge_

The Hunt Begins

"_It would be a good time for you to arise now__**"**_

Anna groaned and turned over promptly falling out of bed.

"_Most undignified behavior__**" **_Her snake hissed, it's brilliant blue scales flashed in the morning sun.

Varuski was Anna's familiar and a very unusual one at that: he was a very large snake, 12 feet long and about 5 inches in diameter, he was a brilliant sky-blue colour-same as his mistresses eyes and his mouth contained 3 sacs of venom which he could control and regulate. One was filled with deadly poisonous venom of which a single drop could result in instant death for up to 50 people. The second contained a mixture capable of paralyzing someone from 10 minutes up to 10 years. The last was a virtually harmless drug that acted like a dreamless sleep potion.

"_It's only 4:00__**"**_Anna complained. She usually got until 4:20 before her morning training routine.

"_You must arrive at your briefing at 5:30"_,Varuski reminded her.

"_You're an egg you know that don't you"_, Anna muttered hauling herself to the shower. Although she knew the who, what, where, when, how and why of the mission it was necessary for all assassins and agents to undergo one final briefing to clear up any last minute problems.

Scorpio British HQ 

London

Nile's Office

"Helloooooooooo?" , Anna called/yodeled poking her head round the door. Nile looked up from his desk.

"Anna", He said "Come in" Anna walked in and sat across from him. "There has been a complication", He said. Anna sighed this was not good. She gestured for him to continue. "We received a message from the Death Eaters last night they have requested that you interrogate him"

"Interrogate him?" , Anna was getting confused again. Assassins never spoke to their targets, if an assassin had a conversation with a target they may view them as a person and not just a job. This was the strangest mission she had ever had unless you counted the one in Alaska with the peanuts and the rice or was it ice….

"Anna!", Nile snapped "are you listening? I said yes you have to interrogate him. The information you must extract is in regard to a prophesy concerning the target and one of our employers"

"So what I just go up to him and say 'tell me about the prophesy' then kill him?"

"Yes, he will know what you are talking about but take this just in case he is uncooperative", Nile reached into a drawer behind his desk and took out a pistol.

"A gun?", Anna looked up more confused than ever.

"No. It's called a Legilimencer it allows the shooter to gain access to the mind of the target and extract one memory. It's come directly from experimental research Swisserland for this mission so don't waste it" Anna took the Legilimencer and put it in her holster placing her ordinary one on the desk. "You had better get going you need to be there by 6:00am", Nile informed her.

"Well then if that's all I'll be picking up Varuski, heading on my merry way and hopefully be back before lunch." And without a parting word she swept overly dramatically from the room causing Nile to roll his eyes at his youngest assassin's odd sense of humor.

Order of the Phoenix HQ

12 Grimmauld Place

Kitchen

"Mum Harry won't even be awake at 6:00am let alone ready to leave", Fred Weasley moaned as he stood with the other order members who had volunteered to rescue Harry.

"Quite Fred. We only have to be there at six there will be plenty of time for him to get packed", Mrs. Weasley snapped at the disgruntled red-head.

Lord Voldemort's HQ

Location unknown

Meeting room

"Are you all clear we are to observe this assassin at their work and make sure Potter actually dies. You must be at your places at 6:00am sharp and if Dumbledore or his little order shows up", Lucius Malfoy paused to emphasize the point "Eliminate them. Move out!"

A/N well there's another chapter done and dusted.


	3. Privet Drive

Gathering at Privet Drive

Time: 5:55am

"_That was nice of him wasn't it? call me in for a briefing at 5:30 then tell me I have to be there by 6:00"_

Varuski sighed inwardly as he listened to his mistresses rambling. Anna was usually very nice and agreeable but she was not a morning killer, she preferred the evening time when she could look forward to a nice long sleep once the job was over rather than her afternoon training.

"_I mean why 6:00 of all times why not 7? Tell me that"_

"_Now you're just talking for the sake of talking" _Varuski muttered.

"_So, nothing else to do" _she retorted. They continued their walk in silence reaching the house of Number 4 Privet Drive with 3 minutes to spare. _"You had better go put his relatives to sleep" _Anna informed her familiar. Varuski unwrapped himself from around Anna's shoulders, when he was on the ground Anna removed the weightless and shrinking charms she had put on him and watched him slither up the piping on the side of the house and into what appeared to be the master bedroom.

"Just around the corner here, Molly" Anna jumped at the sound of voices and quickly sat down at a nearby park bench, grabbed the cleanest looking newspaper from the rubbish bin and started reading it. Three seconds later a group of odd looking people came round the corner.

They were wizards, that much was obvious as they all wore robes. There were seven of them. Four red-heads: two were identical twin boys their brother (or who she assumed would be their brother) had his long hair up in a pony-tail and an earring that looked like a fang. Their mother (the last red head) was a short but oddly formidable woman. Two she knew by name and reputation there were Aurors: Alastor Moody and Nymphroda Tonks the former of which had given Scorpion assassins a lot of trouble in the past.

"I know Remus I-" the red head woman broke off when she saw Anna. So the last member of the group, a shabby looking man, must be Remus.

Anna looked up when she heard the woman break off pretending to be startled out of her random 5:59am reading of yesterday's paper.

"Hello there" said the man called Remus "Has anyone come out of that house there in the past 15 or so minutes?" he indicated to number four.

"Sorry I've only been here for about two but no one's gone in or out in that time" answered Anna.

"Where are you from? I haven't heard an accent like yours before" asked one of the identical twins.

"New Zealand" Anna looked at him for a moment then said "Are you in some sort of group or something? 'Cause those clothes look strange"

"Ah no, we have to get going now we have some things we need to do" Remus said quite fast and began to walk to number four.

'I've got to stop them going in there' she thought she opened her mouth to say something when a cold voice cut through the morning air:

"So Dumbledore did send his pathetic little order along to try a save Potter" Anna gasped a little too loudly and whirled around. Lucius Malfoy was standing with a large group of death eaters, most of which were wearing masks but of the faces Anna could see she was sure they should've been in Azkaban.

"You" Remus hissed, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Hope you enjoyed Azkaban you'll be back there by tomorrow" One of the twins said while taking out his wand and aiming it at Mr. Malfoy. He noticed Anna staring at him in shock, mouth open still playing her part as the confused muggle. "You should leave" he informed her. Anna leapt up and ran around the corner before diving down behind the rather handy row of bushes all the while her thoughts were racing. Why did the death eaters come if they hired an assassin? She knew employers sometimes watched assassins to make sure they got their moneys worth but why show themselves? Of course! Anna mentally slapped herself, the Aurors and the others weren't meant to be here.

"_Anna?" _She looked up. Varuski was coiled in front of her looking confused. She held a finger to her lips and indicated they should continue to number 4. When they were a quarter of the way she heard fighting break out behind her. She sped the rest of the way to the door then, indicating to Varuski to stay outside and hoping everyone would be to busy to notice her, she leapt to the doorstep, yanked open the door, jumped into the house and closed it as quietly as the circumstances would allow.

"Who are you?" she looked up and almost sighed with relief, her target was standing right in front of her wand in hand clearly getting ready to join the fighters outside. A strange calm settled over her. This was her arena now.

Calmly she pulled out her Legilimencer and aimed at him. She saw shock on his face. "Look Potter all I need to know is what the prophesy says then I can go" she decided not to mention that he wouldn't be alive to see her leave. Anna knew Nile had been right when she saw the expression on his face. He did know what she was talking about.

"Who sent you?" he asked rasing his wand so it pointed at her.

"Tell me about the prophesy" Anna said again. Harry glared at her then opened his mouth to say a spell. Before he could Anna fired the Legilimencer.

A/N there we go another one over next chapter will be longer I promise!


	4. Confusing things happen

**Thoughts/ memories**

Telepathy

Confusing things happen

There was a flash of purple light then:

**Anna looked around. She was in a circular room with two occupants. One was her target the other was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore took his wand and prodded the contents of the pensive in front of him. A figure rose out.**

'_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'**_

**The figure sank back into the pensive and-**

**Harry looked around. He was in an office with two other people, the girl who had shot him (which was odd, he didn't feel dead) and an odd looking man who seemed to be black and white.**

"**So" said the girl "who am I going to kill this time"**

**Kill? It suddenly occurred to Harry that he was in a memory. He knew because he had been in memories several times before and this was the same.**

**The man sild a folder across the desk. The girl took it and looked up in surprise "Harry Potter?"**

**Harry's stomach lurched; this girl was here to kill him?**

Anna blinked the purple light had gone and Harry was staring at her in shock. "You saw the prophesy" he said he didn't know how he knew he just did. Anna was about to curse him into oblivion when a line from the prophesy rang through her head: _**'and either must die at the hands of the other'.**_ Did that mean-? "It means I have to kill him or he has to kill me"

"Pardon?" she was quite sure she hadn't said that aloud.

**So that means she can't kill me **she 'heard' him mutter.

"I can try" she retorted

"Try what? I didn't say anything" he was looking at her oddly. Suddenly something Nile had said about experimental research popped into her head: **"If you ever get to test a product you have to be cautious of side effects"**

**Side Effects **Harry said as though she was crazy. Anna opened her mouth to reply when-

"As the minister for magic I demand to know what's going on here" Harry and Anna looked at each other then bolted for the door and burst on to the lawn. While Anna and Harry had been busy extracting each others memories the fighting had ceased and several knew arrivals had, well, arrived. Most notably among them was the Minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"I was called here when my law Enforcers, who were called in because of the all the magic being used here, informed me that it was all out battle then-" he broke off (A/N that's happening a lot isn't it?) "Mr. Potter" he looked flustered. Harry moved towards him forgetting about Anna in his rage towards the man who had openly called him a liar last year.

"You-" he started.

"Harry!" Remus cried. Harry looked around but before he could do anything several thousand thoughts whirled through Anna's head and in a single second she made her decision and acted.

First of all here's what she thought: **He's the one that the prophesy refers to so he can only be killed by Voldemort. I wonder what was up with that thing in the house where he heard me think. I want a cheeseburger. If these Aurors catch me I could do serious time. If Nile find's out I didn't even try to kill him I'm dead. Why didn't I kill him in the kitchen? Why did I look at him before running outside?**

Here's what she decided: **'It's better to try and fail than fail to try'**

And all in a single second. The human brain is truly amazing.

Oh yes and here's what she did: '_Avada Kedavra'_

A/N not really a cliff-hanger is it? Sorry I thought this chapter would be longer but I don't think it is.


End file.
